All Bets Are Off
by bibz
Summary: Ana's life turned up-side down when she discovered that her fiancé cheated on her. Needing a change, she decides to move to Vegas to start fresh but her wounded pride and very low self-esteem aren't helping her. Rashly she decides to hire a male escort. That's completely out of the ordinary for her, but once she opens the door everything changes. Guess who's on the other side?
1. In for a penny, in for a pound

**Hey! I decided to try something different and totally OOC for our lovebirds, I hope you're on board with the changes. **

**Anastasia was a simple, engaged woman that worked in a quiet library in Seattle. Everything seemed to go well in her life but faith revealed other plans, when one spring afternoon, Ana discovers her long-time boyfriend and fiancé, José, cheating on her. After the dreadful revelations that ended definitely their relationship, she feels the need to have a scenario's change. And what's better than Sin City to start all over again? **

**She gets a job working as a bartender on a Hotel but her self-esteem is downright low after seven years of no appreciation that turned her into a shy, self-conscious girl. With no acquaintances or friends in the new town, she decides to fight her loneliness by doing something completely out of the ordinary. In a rash moment of craziness she decides to hire a male escort. **

**After paying for the service she starts to get doubts again and ponders to cancel the whole thing until she opens the door and her breath stops. Christian Grey is the escort she gets and her life is about to change drastically after than one, sinful and unforgettable night. They're two opposites, with different goals and aspirations and only one common attraction – the one they share for one another. Will they manage to overcome that? **

* * *

**1.**

**In for a penny, in for a pound.**

I fanned myself with a small piece of paper and wandered inquisitively around my house. It didn't felt like a home just yet so I was trying to evaluate how much time I'd need to spend in order to make it look not only livable but inviting too. I had finally unpacked everything on the first floor, my new house was two stories in height but it was fairly small with only one big bedroom and the others regulars divisions a house's supposed to have. I sighed, upstairs things were done and I just needed to fill my overly-spacious closet with my little amount of clothes. I wasn't one to relish on material goods and that meant my style could be a questionable thing.

I wander a little bit more through out the rooms, I felt the need to plenish the space. It seemed to be a void and I certainly didn't like that feeling. I had moved exactly to run away from that helpless sentiment I had contracted back in Seattle. I sighed again and went to the kitchen. I needed to fill my food-stock, otherwise I'd be totally starving.

I was feeling quite the tiredness so I opted to just order some take-out, maybe Chinese would be a good option since I hadn't eat it in a while. I opened my laptop and searched for numbers of restaurants with a take-out service, debating for the longest time if I should eat Italian or Indian or Sushi but in the end I went for my first instinct and decided on the Chinese. Through the middle of my food research an ad popped out on my computer screen and sinful silvery letters gave a simple information that made me blush all shades of red and hastily close the website.

I forgot all about that when I made my meal-decision and order it; and it never came to my mind while I unpacked my final bags and poured them into my closet; and I most definitely didn't thought of it when I was quietly enjoying my Chinese food but somehow along the way, after opening my fortune-cookie, those same silvery and shiny letters popped in my mind again.

Unfolding the frail piece of paper from my fingers, I read it once more. It could have remitted me to anything in the world, but for some reason, my mind was diverted to that damned advertisement.

'_The longer the night lasts, the more our dreams will be.'_

"Hmm," I mused to myself.

My nights did have a tendency to last long, way long than they should and they were spattered with unfulfilled accomplishments that haunted my mind. I wanted to shrug those feelings away but at some point in my life, I should take risks, _right_? After all, wasn't Las Vegas the city of lust and opportunities and rather rash decisions?

Perhaps once in my life I should do something rash too, maybe that was the thrill I needed, the change I secretly craved. Or rather not so secretly, since I knew all about it.

Reluctantly I opened my laptop again, tipping the letters I remember seeing in the page and writing them in the search-motor. Soon after clicking enter, the tittle came along: _SilverKnights, _it read. I blushed once again, uncertain of my own thoughts. I clicked warily on the link that appeared and covered my eyes with my own hands.

"Oh god," I whispered.

Peeking through the slits my fingers formed, I began navigating on the page. After a while I gain confidence enough to drop my hands, only instead of having them rest on my lap, I had them covering my gaping mouth. _Those were some really hot male specimens._

I roomed through the website and made up my mind the moment I laid eyes on one particular guy. "Fuck it!" I shouted after picking up my Johnny Walker bottle and drowning down a couple of shots. I picked up my phone and dialed the number before I could have the chance of regretting my actions. It ringed for a moment but I was too hyped up on adrenaline to notice how long it took to be answered.

"_SilverKnights Escorts _at you disposition, what can I help you with?"It was a male smooth voice.

I giggled, the alcohol was already kicking in. "Hello," I drawled and giggle again. "I wanted to hire your… services."

"Certainly, for when do you wish it?"

"Tonight." I stated boldly. _It was possible, wasn't it?_

"Okay, that's a last minute call. Do you have an escort picked?" The man on the other side was being particular nice and it made me feel all special and fuzzy. I nodded to his question, completely oblivious to the fact that he couldn't see me. He continued though. "I can see if he's available but if that doesn't verify I can indicate you someone that's uncommitted today."

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said firstly only then realizing I needed to tell who I had chosen. "Oh, I… Well, is Grey available?"

"Grey… Grey…" As the man murmured the name I could hear him tapping in something I deduced to be a computer's keyboard. "Well, yes. He _is_ available." The man sounded more surprised than me but I didn't make any of it. "Will you require his services?"

My conscience entered me again and I gagged, my temporarily-flimsy drunkenness fleeted away so I was feeling insecure all over again. "Yes," I blurted out before my brain could function correctly. _Rash it is, then. _

"I'm gonna need your informations, Miss."

"My informations?" I stuttered a bit, I wasn't acquainted with the procedures and I certainly didn't want them to have any personal information about me.

"Well yes, I need a name and an address to send to the escort." _Oh_, I relished on the fact they didn't need any real, private informations. I considered briefly going to a hotel and have there my affair, but that didn't suit my personality so I simply gave them my address and my diminutive name.

"You'll need to perform the payment firstly and then Grey will go to your address at any moment."

"Okay," I said meekly, realizing the finality of this all.

After having all the informations required I grabbed a jacket and went to the closest ATM to pay the company. I didn't trust Internet enough to do my payments through there. I went home afterwards and only then did the reality sink in.

"Oh my god Ana, you're receiving a freaking male escort at any moment now!"

I began pacing around, quietly panicking about the situation. _What the hell I had gotten myself into?_ I ran to the bathroom and planted myself in front of the mirror. What if Grey didn't find me attractive? He certainly was way beyond gorgeous while I was just… plain. I analyzed my figure over and over again. My skin was too pale – worst than a wan ghost; my hair didn't held any shine and had the most regular and un-sexy cut of all times; my eyes were bigger than they should and kept making me look like a freaking doll – an not in a good way; my boobs weren't big enough and my legs weren't long enough to be sensual either.

I shook myself and repeated my words, _what have I gotten myself into?_ But then again, I forced myself to accept that male escorts probably had more regular/plain clients than beautiful/model ones, so I should be good. I'm sure he was used to it by now. Unless he was new to the thing than it could make us both uncomfortable. _Ugh!_ I needed to stop with my thoughts, they were just getting out of control.

I had paid for the service and it had cost me a very big amount of money, so I was damn well enjoying it. I ran again, only this time to my closet, and decided I should at least try to look decent. Ever since I started dating José my clothes' choice became too simple. He always made me believe there was no point in going around all dolled-up. My self-esteem was pretty wracked due to him and though I was conscious of that, I couldn't do anything to change it either. I just felt depressingly unattractive… that's why he cheated on me, _right_?

Tears prickled on the corners of my eyes but I shrugged them away. It wasn't the time. I picked my only set of lingerie, which consisted on a pair of black-lacy bra and panties, put it on and covered it with my navy-blue dress. It was the best looking thing I had, it was velvety and it reached just above my knees. It had a round neck that hadn't much cleavage at all but to compensate the cut in the back was very low. It was so low that it showed the bra and after too much deliberation, I decided I wasn't keen on that, so I took it off. _Fuck it_, _if you're in for a penny might as well be in for a pound._

I wore my hair down but decided to clip the front locks with some cute hair-pins I had. I wasn't one for much make-up nor could I even apply it correctly so I went for a simple look. I used some mascara and a cherry lip-gloss I had abandoned in my purse.

Looking again in the mirror I evaluated my figure, I guess I was… okay. I felt a little bit better and smile because of it. Now I was sure that Grey wouldn't find me ugly nor would he be thrown-off by my unremarkable features, he would just find me pretty normal. And I was okay with that.

I was about to go around the house, fixing things a little bit more, when the doorbell ranged.

"Fuck!" He was earlier than I expected or maybe I took longer than I expected, but either way I was beginning to feel a turmoil in my stomach.

I went down to the first story and timidly got close to the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob but contemplated not opening it. The bell ranged again and I jumped in surprise. I guess that didn't make any sense so I fought my nerves and tried to open it calmly.

It wasn't until the door was totally opened that he stepped inside. My breath got caught up in my throat and I was sure to be ogling him _shamefully_, but yeah, that was kind of what he was hired for, so I'm sure he didn't felt weird about it. At least not too much.

Grey was tall, very much tall, way over 6' foot. He was very well-built too, lean and rippled, under his white t-shirt I could see all of his muscles and that made my insides twitch. He was way behind gorgeous too, he was just simply beautiful. He had a strong jaw-line, a manly yet slender nose, high-cheek bones that would make any woman envious, a pair of lusciously unholy lips and the most mesmerizing eyes I had ever seen. They were light-grey with strokes of oceanic blue. _Damn._

"Grey," He stated simply, extending his hand. Even his voice was a sin, all hoarse and low and too sexy for anyone's good. It literately made my panties soaked and I'd have pounced that man right there if a car hadn't honked somewhere down the street, efficiently snapping me out of my trance.

I grabbed his hand and almost jumped out of the energy jolt I received. It was warm and it made me dizzy, my body was clearly craving this person. This person I had just met and didn't even care about that.

"Are you Ana?" He asked, a sensual smile spreading on his lips. That made me blush and I was sure to be the color of a tomato.

I nodded at first, trying to regain my voice. "Come in," I whispered once I managed to find the strength.

"Thank you Ana," Grey spoke softly. My insides twitched again and I understood then, it was going to be a long night, and I was going to enjoy every penny I'd spent on it.

I guided him to my living-room and motion him to sit. He kindly obliged and while he did it, I took the opportunity to take him in, all over again. He was dressed casually as if he was coming to a friend's house; he wore some dark jeans that gave away his long legs and swung teasingly on his hips, a simple t-shirt that was too much tight and way too sexy on his body and a leather jacket that was now, resting on top of my puff.

"Aren't you going to sit as well?" He asked raising a stupidly sensual brow. "I need some company in here." He purred. _He fucking purred_. This man was too much to handle and my knees would have given away in the moment if I wasn't so close to the couch. As I was, I simply let my body fall in the seat.

I knew I should say something but words were failing me. I guess no-one would say I had a major on English judging by my lack of eloquence. I felt the pillows of the couch sunk lower around me and when I looked at my side Grey was way closer than I remembered him to be.

"So…" I said fidgeting with my hands. I adverted my gaze, I felt too hot.

"How old are you?" Grey asked, confidently, breaking the ice.

That I could answer. "Twenty-five. You?" I figured I might as well keep the conversation floating.

"Twenty-nine. Are you from around?" He waved his hand and I found his gestures too cute. I blushed deeper when I realized he was looking intently at me.

"No, just got here almost a month ago. I'm originally from Seattle."

"Long shot," He mused still smiling sensually. "Why did you move?"

I gulped and fidgeted with my hands once again. Now that was something I wasn't sure I could answer. Grey must have felt my hesitation because he came even closer – as if that was possible! – and whispered, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

His hand came resting on top of mine, in one casual movement. My heart began racing frenetically on my chest and I'd do anything to prevent him from hearing it. I'd even talk about uncomfortable affairs, so I did it.

"No, that's okay." I blurted anxious to break the silence and change my nervous demeanor. "I needed a little change of scenario. I broke off with my boyfriend of seven years, well, he kind of was my fiancé but anyways," I was rambling but who cares? Grey seemed to be focused on my speech because he said nothing more. "I found out that… he was… I caught him cheating on me and I discovered he had been doing so since we started dating."

"I see," He whispered again, starting to rub his thumb on my wrist. If my panties were soaked before, they were drenched now, and the feeling of his manly, long finger stroking my skin was the most exciting thing I'd ever experienced. "He's an asshole if he did so but it's his loss anyway."

I flushed, more due to his action than his words, "Don't know about that…" I was too distracted to care about anything.

"I'm sure of it, in fact I'm quite glad you broke off with him and that I have the chance of being here with you tonight."

He leaned even closer and dipped his head between my neck and my shoulder, kissing it lightly. A shiver ran down my spine and I was sure as hell that he felt it. If what he was saying was the truth or simply a part of his job I couldn't know nor care. I liked it regardless. His lips began their precious work, nibbling and sucking on my collarbone, making me all gushy inside. This man was more than an Adonis, he was a sex-god too.

_Fuck me._

"Your wish is my command," He whispered in my near softly. Had I say that out loud? Apparently I did because he continued with his administrations, only it was even with more passion. "I was thinking about getting to know you a little first, but either way sounds good to me."

His voice was just so hoarse that my panties felt like they were on fire and I should take them off for safety. I giggled out of my thoughts, the whole scenario seemed pretty surreal to me and even though it was happening it felt like a dream and I most certainly didn't felt like myself.

"I like the sound of that," Grey whispered, biting my earlobe and gaining a moan from me. "Why don't you do it again?"

Just on cue, obeying him like his wishes were commands to me too, I giggled. Again and again, mainly because he decided it was a good moment to start tickling me. After I couldn't take it anymore, he stopped with the tickling session but his hands never left my body.

His right hand massaged my back while the other hand brushed my tight sensually. My brain was obviously in a haze and when his hand trailed up towards my neck and then upper, grabbing a fistful of hair and forcing me to turn to him I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips, it was louder than I'd like to admit. His eyes were just too much deep and I felt as though we're having some sort of weird connection that made my stomach do all sorts of backflips.

"You're beautiful," He said looking me straight in the eyes. I blushed and tried to advert from his gaze, I wasn't used to any kind of praising and I wasn't really comfortable with it either. "Don't try to hide yourself," He cupped my chin, efficiently keeping my face in place. "It's true. I feel very lucky right now."

I tried to shrugged it off but he didn't let me go, instead he mumbled something about having to show it to me just how he felt. And let me tell you, he felt _veeeery_ good.

His lips came crushing down on mine and my mouth seemed to eagerly accept the pleasure he was giving, because I met his need in every move. Where he licked, I sucked. His lips were warm and soft, yet demanding and controlling at the same time. I could kiss the hell out of him all day long and all insecurities I felt about my make-out skills were threw out the window due to the overdrive my senses were having. My hands began a rubbing for their own, demanding more skin on skin contact and quickly tugging the hem of his shirt. A shirt I gladly pulled off, stepping away from his embrace to fully enjoy the view.

He allowed me to do that and let me say – well, actually let me _yell_ – about what a view it was! Grey looked like a Greek sculpture, every muscle perfectly designed on his body; his chest was broad and his abs were more than a touchable sin. I felt my mouth watering with wanting, so I threw my inhibitions right along with my insecurities and got down and dirty. _Literally_.

I ran my nails along his muscles lines and craving more and more contact, I decided I should try it with my tongue too. Grey seemed to enjoy that plenty because he was making some satisfaction-noises of his own. I liked that, I knew he was there to please me but seeing him so gorgeous and downright edible just made me want to please him as well. For some unknown, insecure, jealous reason I wanted him to remember me after our night.

I unbuttoned his jeans and Grey did the favor of stepping out of them, I should probably had waited a little longer before demanding him to take his boxers off too, but I was already on the depravation path so I might as well stick to it, and seeing the bulge on his underwear, I wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

My fingers got to his waistband and I rolled it in my hands tugging it hard, I lifted my head so that our eyes would be making contact. He was looking at me with complete lust so I wasn't able to take it anymore; I pushed his boxers down and let his mast loose. And damn, what a mast it was. I'm sure it could rival any of the most potent mast-ship on the planet. I gulped, that was a very big penis, the biggest I had ever seen (not that I'd seen much anyway, but still) and it made me nervous as hell. I had only been with one man in my entire life and this was all out of my comfort zone.

My haze was fleeting away and picking up on my weird funk, Grey grabbed me by the arms and lifted me up from the floor.

"Here, let me help you," He growled, making me come back to the present once again. "I think we're in an unfair situation. You got to undress me but you're still fully clothed."

I blushed, all of a sudden I wasn't so sure about this anymore. _What if my body didn't turn him on?_ It would be the death and burial of my pride and esteem. I was chewing in my bottom lip – a habit I had when I was nervous – and for some reason, a distinctly aphrodisiacal noise that sounded more like an animal growl erupted from his throat.

"Don't do that," He groaned pushing me against his hard body. Feeling his soft, smooth skin I forgot about my fears and was in the same state of bliss and excitement as before. "I wanna do that." He said.

I sucked in a big amount of hair. "Okay," I whispered meekly and it didn't take another invitation because he went immediately for my bottom lip, biting it ferociously with enough force to make me groan in response. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't realize when his hands began to strip me from my dress until the fabric fell in a puddle around my feet.

I blushed deeper, I was totally exposed and feeling rather vulnerable. I was in a position of being rejected and I didn't want to face that possibility. I didn't got to face it anyways because Grey seemed to like just enough what he was seeing, so much he growled loud and clear once again, and picked me up. My legs had a mind of their own so I wrapped them around his waist in one quick movement.

"God, Ana," Grey said brushing his tongue across my neck towards my chest. "You are beautiful."

My flush didn't seem to want to go anywhere but at that point, I wasn't sure if it was due to embarrassment or simple arousal. Either way, I closed my eyes and lowered my head, efficiently licking and nibbling on his neck too.

His skin tasted incredibly good and I couldn't separate my lips from that surface, I guess Grey thought the same thing because not for once, he took his lips from me.

"Here?" He growled low on my ear.

"No, to the bedroom," I whispered quite hoarsely myself.

"You're so fucking hot." He didn't waste anytime taking me to my bedroom as if he knew all about the house and its divisions. "Fuck, I'm so hard." Indeed he was.

We got to the bedroom and Grey laid me on the bed, pushing my panties out of my body immediately. His tongue darted out and beginning on my toe he started a journey southwards that turned not only my legs but only my body in a pure mess of dazed bliss.

This man was a dream turned into reality. I didn't know someone like him could actually exist.

"The longer the night lasts, the more our dreams will be." For some unknown reason that damned fortune-cookie came to my mind and I blurted out without even notice it.

"This night isn't a dream Ana," Grey said climbing on top of me, I appreciated his weight over mine. He placed himself at my entry, I was so wet my fluids were dripping down my thighs. "But I sure as fuck won't mind make it longer."

He pushed in and I gasped so loud I didn't recognize the noise as my own.

Indeed, we didn't dream that night, but it sure as hell was the longest, most pleasurable and unforgettable night of my life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Dirty Martini

**Thank ****you for the warm welcome, I'm glad to know I have your support! I'll try to answer every review as soon as possible but I just wanted to tell you I appreciate each one a lot, as well as all the favorites/followers.**

**I hope you to hear what you guys think once more.**

* * *

** 2.**

**Dirty Martini.**

I woke up the next morning with the most thorough soreness of my life. My legs felt like they weighted tons, my hips were bruised, my thighs sticky and my privates swollen. It took me a minute to remember what had happened that had led me to that state of tiredness and destruction and – mainly – satisfaction. I sighed and eyed the clock suspiciously, it passed noon but today I wasn't working until late afternoon so I had nothing to worry about. I took my time stretching and recalling all details about the previous night and about my companion. I blushed.

I was sorry and rather upset to say it, but I could almost swear that Grey had ruined me for any other man. What he did I never believed it to be possible and never during my entire relationship with José have I ever felt such pleasure. Another sigh escaped my mouth and I figured it would do no good to be dwelling on those events because I'd probably never see Grey again in my life. Though he gave me an unforgettable night, I wasn't keen on making a habit out of hiring male escorts.

I blushed even deeper thinking about that connotation. I was glad no-one knew me around town or else I'd die from embarrassment if my secret ever came to light.

It was my first day on the job I'd fixed, I was serving as a bartender in a prestigious hotel – I'd earned that job due to my previous experience as a waitress through my teen years and early adulthood – and although I was in town for almost a month now, I had taken my time finding a suitable house and making all the necessaries arrangements for my life to change as smoothly as possible. I was glad I had taken care of that because for some reason, I felt incredibly good ever since I woke up and I had a sense of fullness I never felt before. I guess great sex really _does_ wonders.

I was so perked-up and joyful I decided to pamper me a little before going to work; I wiggled my toes and decided to paint my fingernails. That was a habit I'd never had before but feeling rather womanly I thought it was a good thing to start doing. I had a small collection of nail-polishes I'd acquired during the years, most given by my mother in the hopes of seeing me more concerned about my exterior appearance. I hesitated between a pretty pale pink and a dangerously tempting dark-red, I was mostly inclined to the softer color but at the last minute I opted for the latter. It was something I wouldn't normally go for and seeing the previous night's events, doing something out of the ordinary seems to be good for me.

I walked around the house for a while, ate a salad and decided to learn how to properly apply some make-up with tutorial videos to truly start fresh at my new job. Being a librarian in Seattle didn't demand any effort on my part in terms of looks but being a bartender in a very popular hotel was a different story. And since my salary was quite agreeable I wasn't keen on losing the employment because I didn't look the part.

I decided to go ahead and try the uniform I picked up the day before, I could change in the hotel's locker-rooms but I wanted to try it first and see if it fitted well. The clothes were probably more reveling than anything I'd normally wear – not that they were trashy in any way, but they were too much tight – and every piece was black – I was one for softer colors as well; my attire consisted on a mini-skirt that reached my mid-thigh and had a small slit on the left and that made my butt appear quite the eyeful, a sexy bustier with boned princess seams that hugged my upper body as a second skin and gave an extra (and beneficial) push to my breasts and a cute little bolero that reach my waist and extended till my elbows with turned up cuffs. The shoes were left to the employees' account but I opted for a nice pair of black stilettos I had stored in my new closet.

I swirled on the mirror; it was kind of naughty yet classy. I liked it, in fact I liked it so much I decided to leave it on the entire day. When the clock announced it was already five, I was practically ready. It only takes about twenty minutes to get down to the hotel so I dedicated the rest of the time to fixing up my make-up, I wasn't a pro yet, so I went for a subtle eye-shadow that was a dark grey with a touch of glitter (I may or may not have picked that color based on a certain someone) and a soft red-lipstick to match my nails and new confidence.

I wanted a fresh start, all the way down to my style, my house, my job and my goals. If I was in, I wanted all, and if I lost some of my fears then I had to thank that Grey guy for it because he showed me just what I was missing out.

I got out of the house and drove straight to the hotel, the bar is located on the top floor of the building and it's named _Allure_. I thought it was pretty adequate to my new situation so I smiled and stepped in with more joy than I'd normally have. As soon as I stepped inside a pretty redhead that was aligning the bottles behind the counter smiled kindly at me.

"Hello," She said excitedly, waving her hand once I got close. "I'm Jessica."

I extended my hand, quite excited myself for the warm welcome. "I'm Anastasia. Do you work here as a bartender?"

"Yep," She nodded vigorously with her straight flaming hair bouncing all around her shoulders. "For quite a while now. Are you the new girl?"

"I guess I am."

"Good, let me get you started with things while Claude isn't around." She was all perked up and while she talked I got to admire her beauty, she was truly cute with green eyes and full lips and a rather blessed bosom that caught the attention of anyone who stood in front of her.

"Who's Claude?" I asked frowning, I was told I was going to speak with the bar manager, the guy that was in the place itself and controlled everything but I didn't know his name. So far, I had only talked to the hotel staff manager and hadn't met any bar employees.

"He's the manager, he's a little demanding and may appear like a tough guy but he's a nice boss deep down. I'm sure you'll get along." Jessica was full of energy and I realized right away she was a talker. I wasn't so forth-coming myself but we could get along anyhow.

I smiled, I didn't know how she was sure I'd get just fine with Claude but I appreciated the support anyway.

"So, let me tell you, 'cuz you're a pretty babe," She was grinning sweetly but I blushed all the same. I'd never been called a _pretty babe_ by anyone. "You're going to get hit a lot, you'll just have to try and ignore the situation by being the most polite you can while declining the clients' propositions. At least until you're off work." She giggled a lot after that but I was too embarrassed, her assumptions were all wrong.

I shook my head. "I'm almost sure I'm not going to be hit _at all_, let at least a lot. But thanks for the advice."

Jessica frowned and quirked her eyebrow up, I knew she wanted to dwell on that topic but luckily a man came along, effectively interrupting us. He was mid-height but appeared incredibly strong with large chest and arms. His hair was almost back but his eyes were a light brown that contrasted with his olive complexion.

"Claude." He said extending his hand. I picked it up pretty quickly, determined to make a good impression.

"Anastasia Steele."

He nodded. "I'm glad you're on time, come to my office." He indicated me the way and I followed his steps. His office was behind the store and the lockers rooms. It was fairly spacious but graciously filled with files and papers, monitors and other gadgets I didn't recognized. "Please sit."

I did as I was told and tried to make myself comfortable on the leather couch he had on the left corner. I thought he'd sit behind his desk but awkwardly – at least for me – he decided to sit on the couch, right across from me.

"So, Anastasia, I read your file but allow me to refresh my memory. You're not from around, are you?" He was being gentle yet demanding as a boss would. I felt a little bit at ease seeing his business-like posture.

"No sir, I'm from Seattle." My manners kicked in immediately and he smiled. I fidgeted on my seat, nervously. "I came here a month ago."

"I see, and what did you do before you came around?"

"I was a librarian." I blushed, though I didn't know why. For some reason my previous job just felt so far away from what I was going to do that I almost felt uncomfortable comparing the two of them.

"That's awfully distinct from being a bartender. You do have previous experience, right?" I could tell he was suspicious about my aptitude for the job, which I understood somehow.

"Yes, I worked all the way through high-school and college as a waitress." I tried to be as reassuring as I possibly could, while showing my previous experience.

"Oh, that's good. You went to college?" I nodded and he went on with the obvious. "I'd think a high educated person would try another profession. What's your major?"

"English,"

Claude chuckled though I didn't reach the reason behind his amusement. "That's really far away from what you're doing here. Why did you decide to go back to your college years and serve again?"

"I wanted a change." I was boldly firm and decisive. I wasn't looking forward to spill my guts to my manager and I had already gone through with the interview process so I wasn't feeling like repeating everything all over again.

"That's the best reason, I suppose." Claude mused to himself for a few minutes before turning to me again. "There are a few strict rules you'll have to abide besides the ones you already have on your contract."

I was waiting for him to say something more but seeing that he was expecting some kind of feedback I nodded meekly. "Okay."

"Okay," He echoed my words. "I won't tolerate lateness, _ever_. Time is essential and I can't afford to lose mine. Is that clear?"

He made a point of looking stern so I nodded courteously. He continued with his rules, "You always have to look presentable, your uniform needs to be spotless and you need to look good. Appearances matter a lot in this environment and most times men, and even women, come here to enjoy the view. It it's our job to provide the best view possible."

"I understand," I said beaming inside for taking the time to fixe myself up a bit more. Claude didn't complain about my appearance so far, so I figured everything was fine with me, otherwise he'd say something.

"Good. Now for the most important part, and I'm sure you're already acquaintance with that since you've worked as a waitress before, but I have to tell you anyway, the costumer is always right. The circle of people that frequent this place can be closed off and we need to provide for their needs regardless of what it takes. Sometimes men get carried away, I'm familiar with that, but you're not to disrespect anyone. If someone is giving you too much trouble, you have only to tell James or me, if I'm around."

I was absorbing everything he was saying. I got his reasons, this was mainly high-end clientele and he wanted to provide for the best service possible. We were not only representing the bar but the Hotel and its reputation as well.

"I think that's reasonable, but who's James?" I asked not recognizing the name.

"He's the security guy. There are others, obviously, but James is the head security."

I nodded again, I was beginning to learn this was very well structured, but that was comprehensible seeing that everything needed to function perfectly.

"Is everything clear to you?"

"Yes,"

"Great, then you can go to Jessica and she'll show you the ropes. Any main doubts you have, you come to me. I'll be around the office."

"Okay, thank you sir," I said, my manners kicking in once again. I blamed my mother's southern heritage for that particular trait when I was nervous.

Claude smiled warmly and extended his hand, helping me to get up. He was a rather physical person – always close, unafraid to touch – and for now that was still something I wasn't comfortable with, but I appreciated his gesture anyway.

"Oh," Claude gasped when I was about to walk away. "Shifts and days-off are defined at the end of every month. You can't switch around as you please but if for some valid reason you need to change something you have to tell me before the beginning of the next month."

"I have two days-off during the week, right?" I asked just to be sure nothing changed since I signed my contract.

"Yes, that's right." Claude was smiling all kindly and friendly again, something that contrasted with his stern tone when talking business. "Oh, and a crucial rule too, you are not to involve in any kind of relationship with fellow employees."

I could almost laugh, _that_ I wasn't planning to do. I was sure to be off relationships for a long time, plus we were in Las Vegas; gorgeous, perfectly trimmed girls were hanging around at every corner. Who would resort to me for a_ relationship_?

I nodded one final time and exited the room silently. I was ready for my shift.

* * *

Hastily I risked a glance at the clock that stood behind the counter, a sigh escaped my lips when I saw it was just barely after midnight and I still got a couple of hours ahead of me. The bar was incredibly busy, filled with all kinds of people. Mostly were visitors but there were a couple of last-longing clients that came around very often.

I was supposed to stay behind the bar and serve the drinks to whomever came asking for them and Jessica was supposed to do the same as well but apparently some girl that served at the tables couldn't make it and we had to switch up. Jessica went to serve tables since she was more familiar with the rules and I stayed put in my position. Things were going just fine but then Jessica asked me to cover for her while she got a little break.

She was sweating all over – though that only added a little glitter to her skin – and looked pretty beat up so I decided I should go in for her, she had been incredibly nice since my arrival, so it would only be kind of me to reciprocate.

I grabbed her tray and went for the booths, serving a couple of new clients that arrived in the meantime. One of the new booths was occupied with two men, I could only see one of them and he was rather attractive. I'd blush but I was too busy with my work to care for that. I went close enough to their place when a strangely familiar voice resounded through my ears.

"I can't believe you've done that man, I swear I don't know if you're a genius or a dumbass sometimes." I stop dead in my tracks, something was ringing loud and clear in my mind yet I couldn't perceive it. I stepped closer, slowly.

"I'm always a genius," I could see the blond man smiling widely but the other one was with his back turned to me. "Anyways, how was your appointment last night?"

"It was good," And then it clicked. And I then panicked. And then I almost dropped my tray. _Oh my freaking god! That voice belongs to Grey! _"Actually it was great."

"That's good, was she your type?"

I was too shocked to react so I hide myself behind the booth that stood next to them. Not my most smooth course of action but still, I couldn't think properly.

"Yeah, she was attractive. She had a tiny framed body but it was perfectly sculpted, all voluptuous and smooth. She was really adorable,"

I blushed hearing that and felt incredibly uncomfortable to be witnessing their conversation clandestinely.

"_Adorable?_" The surprise on the other man's tone was palpable. "Bro, I've never heard you call that to a chick before. Hot, smoking, babe, sexy, tasty… that's common for you, but _adorable_?"

He chuckled in response. _Grey_ chuckled and that noise filled my stomach with fuzzy and unwanted things. "Shut up Elliot, she was all innocent and dainty, I'd think I was her first but she didn't bleed and there wasn't any barrier. But goddamn, she was fucking tight, I…"

_Oh god!_ I got out of my hidey-hole, rashly standing up. I couldn't hear anymore nor could I allow him to spread that kind of information to his friends. I walked into their booth quickly, effectively stopping their conversation. The blond man looked at me, analyzing me for a few seconds before a lazy smile spread on his lips. Grey still had his back turned to me and he didn't make any effort to turn his head around and see who his waitress was.

That was lucky of me and I breathed in relief, asking all gods that I could possible think off, to stop him from ever turning around.

"Good night," I was battling against my trembling voice. "What can I get you?"

"Hey," The blond man spoke, still smiling at me. "Where's Lorie?"

I didn't know who she was but I deduced it was the waitress that didn't come around to work. "She couldn't make it today."

"That's a shame, but you serve just as fine too," He winked at me and I blushed. I didn't know if that picked up line worked very often but it wasn't doing anything to me. I was just uncomfortable. When he saw I wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "Well then, we'll want two glasses of Bloody Bull."

"Okay, I'll bring them right away." And I run, I literately run out of their booth as if my ass was on fire. Well maybe not my ass, but certainly other parts of my anatomy. _No, no, don't go that way Ana!_

I chastised myself, I hadn't even seen his face and his voice alone made my panties drenched. That wasn't good. I just hoped they weren't frequent costumers.

"I'm back," Jessica grinned coming close to me and extending both hands to take the tray back. I happily gave it to her. "Thank you a lot Anastasia, I really needed a break."

I was too flushed to correct her and tell her to just call me Ana. "That's okay, here you go, the orders are on the counter."

I sighed in relief when I was safely behind the bar again. The night was going well and though Grey didn't left my mind for a minute, I wasn't worrying with them anymore.

The second time I looked at the clock I saw my shift was already ending and I smiled in appreciation. I turned around, ready to serve the patrons, all sparked up with a last punch of adrenaline, when my blood rushed out of my body. Grey was casually standing on the bar, leaning against the counter as the sex-god he is. _Damn._

I looked around trying to find an escape but there wasn't anything I could do avoid serving him. In that moment he caught my eye and his stupidly sexy eyebrows rose up in that stupidly sexy movement that made my heart race faster than it should.

"Ana?" He asked disbelieved. I sighed and blushed all at the same time.

"Hi," I answered the best way I could, trying hard not to pass-out.

"You never told me you worked here."

I felt hot waves travelling through my skin while I remembered why I hadn't told him I worked anywhere. "You never asked," my voice came out weak and though that sentence could be interpreted as a flirty-response in any other context, it certainly wasn't used that like.

Grey chuckled and little shocks of electricity were released in my body. Damn this man and his sexiness. "Yeah, I guess we didn't get to talk much." The smirk that played on his lips showed me he was having the same thoughts as I.

I coughed unable to stand the heat I was feeling. "Wha… What can I get you?"

"A martini," His smirk grew wider and his eyes locked on mine. He leaned closer through the counter. "I like it dry and please," He purred. That man always fucking purred in the most inappropriate moments. "Make it very _dirty_."

I was obviously drenched before, but now I was swinging in a sea of my own wetness. There wasn't any form to explain my horny/embarrassed state. Grey seemed to enjoy my discomfort plenty because he was grinning like a maniac. And he still looked handsome.

I nodded weakly, all blood I had was now plastered on my very crimson cheeks. I made his drink as quickly as possible and handed it to him with shaky hands though he didn't seem to mind.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Grey asked out of the blue.

I nodded again but he kept staring at me, obviously expecting a verbal answer. "Yes, I did."

"Me too," His smirk kept on place. "Maybe you should hire me again."

"I… Well, you… what?" Yes, I was still the same blubbering mess of non-eloquence when he was around.

"You should hire me again," He said slower, more sensually if possible. "I liked you, you liked me. I want to have you again, you taste so fucking good."

"Oh," I fanned myself with my hands. Shameful I know, but to hell with it. Grey was sex on legs.

"Don't you think so?" He pushed the subject once again.

"I wasn't planning on it," I admitted a little more confident.

The smirk evaded his lips. He frowned. "Why?" His tone was no longer playful, it was dry and intimidating. _Still sultry though_.

I shrugged, more at ease with his non-flirty side. "It was a one time experience, plus I don't have the money for it." I smiled a little when his frown started to disappear. "You're awfully expensive, you know."

He smiled too and I relaxed just a tiny more. "I can make you a discount."

I scrunched my nose. "Still too much for my budgeted but I'll keep in mind."

"You really should, I swear the discount will be very generous."

"Perhaps one day," I said absently. I didn't want to tell him I wasn't keen on paying a man for sex too often.

He didn't seem too pleased with my answer but in that moment, his blond friend came along and patted him in the back, breaking our dialogue.

"Christian, you were taking so long I thought you were kidnapped by some crazy client but now I understand what was keeping you here," He turned to me again and winked for the second time. I frowned, not from his gesture but because I pictured Grey with other clients and that made me very jealous. I didn't even notice the blond had called him Christian until later on. "We have to go man."

"Yeah, I know." Grey's eyes never left mine even when his buddy came along. "Think about it." His tone was more demanding than suggestive. I nodded. "See you soon."

I waved at him while weighting his words. _See you soon_. Did that mean that he was confident I was going to call for his services one more time or did that mean he was a regular costumer of the bar? Either way the outcome didn't sound so good to me. I shouldn't and _couldn't_ get involved with an escort. This was just business for him, it was his job to provide me with a pleasurable experience the same way it was my job to provide him with dirty drinks, but that didn't mean I was supposed to get carried away.

I sighed for the hundredth time and carried on with my shift. It was going to be a long night for me.

* * *

I walked through my threshold, and breathed in. It was barely three o'clock in the morning and I was exhausted. I was still physically drained from my activities with Grey and my new job was a lot more demanding that it appeared.

I was throwing my shoes across the living room when my cellphone ringed. Lazily I grabbed it from my bag. I frowned when I saw the ID, my blood beginning to race in my veins. Could it be something serious?

"Yes?" I asked preoccupied.

"Annie! Darlin'…" My mom drawled and though I didn't understand why she was talking like that, I relaxed a bit, at least everything seemed okay. And drunk.

"Hey mom, what are you doing up this late?"

"Oh, your father and I went for a little night out. It was craaazy! I'm telling ya I still have my shit working for me."

"Okay mom, I don't want to hear anymore." I stopped her right there since I knew she was entering territory I didn't wish to learn about.

"But…"

"Really, I don't need the details. Why are you calling?" I didn't mean to sound rude but I was just too tired and wanted a peaceful sleep.

"Can't a mother call her daughter just because? A daughter that, by the way, decided to abandon her own family and move across states… I just miss you Annie."

I smiled I knew she didn't mean anything bad with her speech. "I miss you too mom, but you know I needed a change. I'm happy here." I was surprised after the words left my mouth, mainly because I found out that they were true, _I was happy_.

"You are?" Her words were slurred but I could tell she was surprised too. "That's so good!"

"I know. Do you need anything? I just go out of work and I need some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"That's okay darling, ya go ahead and rest and be happy!"

I giggled, my mother was just too crazy sometimes. "Okay, I will. Say hi to dad for me,"

"I will, I will. Bye Annie," I was about to hang up when I heard my mother gasp on the other side of the line. I picked up again. "Oh darling I forget why I was calling but I remembered now. Your sister is getting married!" She squealed like the dement person she really was and my mouth hanged open in shock.

My sister was two years younger than me, she had been dating Jason for a while now, but getting _married?_ I was too shocked to put into words.

"What?"

"I know! Isn't it great?" My mother's voice was high-pitched and I could tell she was practically clapping her hands seeing one of her biggest dreams coming true – seeing her daughters (or at least one of them) get married. "I'm soooo excited. I've already called all my friends, everyone's delighted! It'll be in two months from now. They can't wait to get it all done!"

She was rambling but I could tell nothing could ever make her happier at that moment. I sighed. My younger sister was marrying before me. That may be nothing to others, but due to my southern education I was pretty aghast, I was taught that marriage is an important thing and now I wasn't the first child to do it despite being the older.

"Isn't that a little rash?" I was all on board of rash decisions now, but small ones, not big-marriage kind of ones.

"Oh no, they love each other! Why wait?"

"Perhaps because they need to get to know one another a little better, you know what can happen…" I fought the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Darling, you know not every man's like José!" Her words were still drawled but they cut me deep. She was right about that but her blunt speech and the way she dismissed what I went through hurt me somehow.

"I… I know…"

"Don't you have a sweetheart you can bring home?"

"What? No, mom…"

"But you said you were happy! Don't you have a special someone?" For my mother being happy depended on having a _sweetheart_.

"I just… I don't…" My heart was hurting and I didn't know how to put it. Everyone in my family would be expecting me to bring at least a date to my sister's wedding, if not a boyfriend, but how could that be if I wasn't ready for a relationship?

"Oh, don't be shy darling, you can bring him around. We'll be kind and nice, you can trust us."

"I'll think about it," I whispered just to end the topic. I really didn't want to dwell on that thought so I'd just keep it nice and clean for now.

"That's just good, you do think about it! I'll let you sleep now. Go ahead darling, kisseees," And then she hanged up on me.

I stared, disbelief with everything, at the beeping phone that stood on my hand.

Those news seemed surreal to me but the worst thing was to perceive what was about to happen to me when I got to that damned wedding. I'd pass a rough time if I didn't have a companion to bring. I went to bed with my head spinning with possibilities.

A thought flashed through my mind but I shoved it away. _No way_. I couldn't do that. Even if I'd only go home for a few days it was still a long time. I couldn't even afford another hour let alone a couple of days. Plus, he probably wouldn't want that anyways.

I shook my head. No, that was a stupid idea all together. Yet I kept thinking of it, unable to sleep.


	3. Sinking lower to the floor

**3.**

**Sinking lower to the floor.**

Life was being real good on me. I was enjoying full time my new work, mainly because Jessica had become my only and rather important friend in town, she was really funny and had a way of pulling my inner craziness out, exactly what I needed to forget about my messy past. I was starting to think moving to Vegas had proven to be the best decision I'd ever made.

I wasn't ready yet to indulge in the date scene, my moment with Grey had proven sufficient for quite a while, and though that was a month ago, he was on my thoughts everyday.

Sometimes, when my dreams got too vivid and I woke up drenched in sweat and desire, I got the impulse of calling his damned agency again and schedule another incredible and absolutely unforgettable ride but I'd slap my senses back before I could do such thing. Tips were good but giving out thousands of dollars for a few hours was far from my possibilities. Besides my feelings wouldn't be able to take it, though I rationalize it, something about that man messed with me and I wasn't sure if I could keep the business side out of the emotional one.

I shook my funk out of me and finished doing my make-up, I was getting better at it, but I still preferred to go soft. I wasn't one to wear many things on my face but since today I was going out – thanks to the persistency of Jessica – I opted for a pretty alluring pink-gloss and a nice smoky eyes combination. I smiled and twirled around the mirror looking at my attire. Jessica had landed me some of her clothes, since she was always criticizing mine and refused to let me out with my non-appealing style of the 1940's.

I laughed thinking back at her stern look; being stylish had never been a concern of mine but it appeared that my new-friend was preoccupied for the both of us. I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull this look off, but I was in a Zen-mood these past days, so I'd at least try.

I was wearing a baby-doll dress, tight in the chest area and loose all the way to my mid-tights. It was simple and not too much provocative but I still felt a little weird. I shrugged those feelings away and grabbed my little bag; Jessica would be here any minute now. My heels clipped on the floor and echoed loudly through the house, it was a strange noise and I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to it, no matter how many times I wear heels – and that was almost daily now, thanks to my job.

The door bell ranged and I jumped out of my seat, for some reason I always got surprised when someone knocks on my door, even if I'm expecting it.

"Babe!" Jessica shouted way louder than she needed. "Oh, wow. You look stunning."

"Not as much as you though," I whispered, I didn't wish any harm by saying but it really was the truth.

"Hey! Watch it, I heard you, you know."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue at her. It was one of the great things about our friendship, we are always playfully teasing each other. She was like the sister I wished I had while growing up, I did have one – one that was getting married in a few weeks by the way – but we weren't that much tight.

Through out our childhood Sarah had always drifted to different paths than I had. We weren't very look-alike and we didn't share much common personality traits. She was the princess of the family, the jewel of the community, the beauty of the school, the soul of every party while I was simply… _me_. Quirky and self-conscious. In a certain way I envied her, Sarah always dealt with things so easily, it made me itch inside but I shoved those feelings away because regardless of it all, she was my blood and whenever I needed it, she's proven to be there for me.

But Jessica, it was a different story, though she was an undeniable beauty too, she was always cheering for me trying to make me feel special and pretty as well. I don't believe most of the stuff she claims about me or my appearance but it's the intention that counts and that means a lot.

"So are we ready?" She asked pacing around my living-room.

"Sure,"

"Well then, let's go and have fun!"

It took us only sometime between ten to twelve minutes to get downtown. We were driving in Jessica's car because she felt like her pilot's skill were Nascar worthy. They weren't. She simply drove too fast and too dangerously for someone who's cruising through the city's streets. Still, she wouldn't let me drive myself there. Jessica was nothing if not persistent.

And that's how I ended up looking right into a security guy's scary eyes. I guess he wasn't at the front door keeping troubles at bay for nothing, he really seemed like the kind of person who could kick your ass with the swift of his fingers, and I wasn't one to be comfortable with that.

"James," Jessica chirmed in once again, nudging the guy's arm with her perfectly manicured hands, clearly unafraid of his menacing exterior. "Are you going to let us in or not?"

His eyes were dark and dangerous and he darted his gaze between the two of us for quite a while before speaking. "Are you in the VIP list?" His voice matched his looks.

"No," My friend drawled in a sing-a-song kind of way, batting her eyelashes innocently. "But you could give us a free pass this time, maybe?"

James shook his head gravely. His mouth was turned down in a perpetual scowl that didn't seem to change ever. Jessica sighed and nudged him once again. She was hoping he would let us in. Apparently this was the hottest club at the moment and the line was so big it extended pass the corner. She was trying to play the profession's brotherhood with him but James didn't seem to bulge at that.

"Oh, common, just this one time?" Jessica insisted once more.

"I said no."

"You're being kind of dick here," She whined though she made it look cute instead of petulant.

James didn't seem bother by that insult but me and my fear of being beaten up kicked in. "Jessica," I whispered warningly. "We should go."

"No, this guy here should have a little more empathy to fellow coworkers of the nightlife. We're only two, it wouldn't fucking kill you to let us in." She turned to James once again while saying the last sentence. I sighed, she was a lost cause, if she wanted something she was determined to get it. Or at least get a fuss out f it.

"If I start opening exceptions next thing I know the club's spilling with bodies." He said and he was right on that. That really could happen and I totally understood his side. But I here with Jessica and she was my mate, and girls should partner up while facing situations as this one, so I decided to intervene as well.

"Look _James_," I said his name crisply just so that he could understand I was on my friend's side. "I get your position, but let's face it, it's clearly an excuse. No one needs to know you allowed us entrance over the rest of the crowd. As far as anyone is concerned we can be on the VIP list. You just need to open the damned door and let us pass through. Now it's one thing if you're a doormat that doesn't want to do that but don't use cheap pretexts to cover your wuss attitude."

I was a bit surprise at myself for pulling that off without any hesitation or stammering. I had been firm and mean just enough to pass on the message. Jessica seemed pleased at my behavior because she strolled closer to me and crossed her arms in front of her chest looking as defiant as a red-headed dressed-up woman could.

James reaction though, was not what we were expecting, to my utter shock the man just laughed. The corners of his mouth turned upwards and I actually noticed he had lips that could do other things besides tipping down on his face.

"You never introduced me your friend Jessica." He stated after his amusement died down.

My partner didn't miss a beat, she unrolled her arms and grabbed one of mine, dragging me to her front and just inches away from Mr. Scowling-Guard. I gulped but tried to act nonchalant.

"Anastasia Steele, she's new in town and works with me at the bar." Jessica added that bit of information as if that was vital to one's introduction.

Apparently it did play on our favor because, though no longer smiling, James stopped looking so frightening and went for the door-handle right after it. "Well then," He said. "In that case, show her how the night works around here."

Jessica didn't bother to hide her tremendous happiness. She smiled and clapped her hands and pushed me towards the entrance as if the door was just about to close any second now. "Thanks." She beamed waving her hand.

"Sure," James nodded politely towards our moving bodies. "If you need anything you know where to find me." He shouted just when we were about to disappear into the club's deepness.

It didn't took us long to find the way to the dance floor. It was packed. Individuals couldn't be identified and the only thing you could see was a mass of bodies rhythmically moving with the beats of the song. I narrowed my eyes to take in my surroundings. It was a fancy place with a classic but very modern vibe to it.

Luckily for us we had entered by the VIP's door and were now on the upper level of the place. Beneath us stood the great, and confusing, sea of people but around us the ambience was a bit calmer. There was a bar at one side just destined to important clients, it reminded me of the bar where I worked but this was one was obviously more private. There were tables and very secret booths all around us, silky drapes conceding protection of prying eyes, and a dim lightning that provided the mysteriously sensual atmosphere we were under.

It was actually a nice place but we weren't important people and we definitely weren't supposed to be upstairs. The only reason why we were even seeing this part, was because James had allow us to enter the club without forcing us to wait an eternity on the front line, but he hadn't said anything about us staying in this private area afterwards.

"Shouldn't we be going downstairs?" I whispered into Jessica's ears.

"What?" She turned towards me with a deep frown on her pretty features. "Of course not."

"But we're not on the VIP list…" I started but she didn't even allow me to finish. With a stern look and a wave of her hand she huffed and shook her head.

"Who cares? We're here now. No way we're wasting this opportunity! Let's enjoy this,"

I wasn't so sure about that, if any kind of management came along asking who we were, it would put both us and James into deep shit but Jessica didn't seem fazed by that possibly and even I have to admit that was unlikely to happen unless we decided to trash the place to bits.

_So, to hell with it!_ I said to myself. We were supposed to have a good, fun, night and that was what I was aiming for. A little clandestine infiltration might just be what we needed to spice things up. I agreed with my friend and went to choose a place to seat while she went to the bar to pick up some drinks.

I found a table in a corner that gave us some requested privacy but wasn't overly far away from the rest of the party. It was next to the wall so one side had full, comfortable, couches while the other one was facing through the bar and had some modern-designed chairs. I sunk low and very unlady-like into the sofa and leaned my head into the cold, dark wall.

Everything felt good, the cold bricks against my brazing skin, the thick air that hung around the atmosphere, the muffled music that came from the lowered floor, the dim lighting that forced my eyes to squint, the warmness that came from the bundle of bodies and made my palms damp, the illicit infringement we were doing by being in the VIP zone unintended. Thinking back a few months this would never have happened. The Anastasia Steele I knew and everybody back home approved would never take this kind of risks, she wouldn't appreciate being squinted into a place such as this one or dress an outfit this provocative. And up until know she had been all I knew, all I think I could be, I was _allowed_ to be.

Everything from my job to my relationship had been safe. Practical. Monotonous. Simple. Every rash decision was taken off my hands by others. My mother. My sister. My fiancé. It seemed as though they thought my skin wasn't thick enough to handle the pressure, as if I'd turn into a puddle of messy feelings if I lived anything too intensely. And so far, it seemed just fine, I _wanted _that too.

But not anymore. These last few months had been freeing. _Liberating_. I felt weird and out of my body. But all in a good kind of way.

I had been sitting by the table all alone by some good twenty-minutes now. I had sent a couple of glances towards the bar and saw that Jessica was in full swing flirty mode with the bartender. He was handsome and all smiles and touches on her arm. I blamed neither her to try and get lucky nor him to try and grab the opportunity. They made a nice pair.

I huffed and picked up my phone to play Tetris. It was the one game I couldn't get enough of it and always needed to have it my cellphone in order to distract me whenever boring occasions, such as this one, appeared. Probably it was just the music that entertained me but regardless I couldn't help it.

It wasn't that I was upset my friend was pursuing the hot, young and appealing guy, I was simply disgruntled.

I was on my fourth attempt at the game when a couple passed by me and onto the booth next to my table. It had some drapes nearby that covered most of the view and gave them enough seclusion to get their affairs done privately. I didn't bother to tear my eyes off the screen, I wasn't one to fuel myself on other's businesses, and it was deep rotted in my education that prying others wasn't very polite.

I heard the giggles though. The woman was rambunctious and clearly excited. She talked fast and loud enough to have her voice heard. The man wasn't quite noisy but I could hear his laughter once in a while. It was muffled between the music so I didn't make sense of it.

It was only after another set of fifteen minutes of solitude passed by that I started to pay attention to them, in my defense I had nothing better to do, so I ignore all politeness I had in me and started to stare unabashedly at the pair once they moved to the center of the room to dance.

The light was so gloomy I couldn't really see more than some blurry shapes but I could perceive which one was the man and which one was the giggly woman. There wasn't a dance-floor on this area exactly, it was simply a cleared space, free of table and booths, that allowed free-consciences and lust-filled people, like the couple I was watching, to dance and have their fun.

And fun they were having. There wasn't many bodies occupying the space among them but if they noticed they didn't care. She swung her hips provocatively and he responded by grabbing her waist firmly. She whipped her hair back and forth and he dipped her almost to the floor. She laughed eccentrically and he pressed his body on hers.

In that moment I envied them. I had never been this comfortable with José, this excited, this relaxed. It seemed unfair for me to have them shove their good-mood into my face so explicitly. In reality that made no sense, but in reality too, the heart doesn't always make sense.

I sighed and in that moment Jessica appeared with two colorful drinks in her hands. She had an apologetic grin on her face but a glint in her eyes that said she wasn't truly sorry. I ignored that and simply took my drink out of her grip downing it in one sip. The alcohol burned slightly on my throat but it felt damned good.

"Damn Annie," Jessica said as she sat down on the chair opposite to me. "I won't be able to keep up with you if you're going to be like that."

I shrugged but gave her a slight smile. "I was thirsty."

"I can see. Look, I'm sorry it took me so long, but you see that guy? I mean the bartender. I used to date his friend but he was a douche so we didn't last long. Anyways I've always had a thing for him – Anton, that's the bartender – but we couldn't get involved because I've dated his friend and there's some guy code that prohibited him to do such thing, you know?"

I didn't know because I'd never been in that situation but I nodded anyways as if I understood perfectly. "Yeah."

"Well, anyways, apparently Anton and my ex are no longer friends because like I said, Carl was a douche, and that makes things so much easier. I hadn't seen him in years but it felt like it was yesterday the last time we spoke. He's so chilled. It's crazy. But well, I lost track of time back there but I'm super excited now."

"Because you and Anton can be together?" I supplied.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yeah, at least we can fuck with no guilty feelings." She winked at me and I laughed. That was Jessica alright. Unafraid to get what she wanted, unashamed to follow her desires.

I looked at my empty margarita glass and scrunched my nose. I wanted to let my inhibitions go too. And if I needed alcohol's help, so be it, I'd get more. "I'm going to get another drink. Do you want something?"

She shook her head and lifted her untouched drink. "Nah, I'm good."

I nodded and got up from my seat, at that moment, another loud giggle made its way to my ears and caught my attention. I turned my head sideways to look at the couple on the dance floor again. Now that I was up I could see better their figures and faces. The woman was tall and nicely built, her hair was long and blonde, her lips surgically full. The man was even taller and even nicer built.

They swirled once again and my blood froze. The empty margarita glass that was tightly gripped on my hand fell to the floor and shattered in a million pieces next to me.

The noise wasn't very audible over the loud music but some eyes turn my way and I didn't think twice about sinking back into my seat. My heart was drumming so vigorously on my chest it physically hurt. My hands became sweaty and shaky. My body simultaneously heated and cooled by the shock I'd suffered.

"Ana?" Jessica asked. I focused my vision on her but her face was nothing but a distorted image. Everything I could see was the couple twirling and laughing on the dance-floor, the incredibly sculpted woman clenching the upper arm of that handsome man. That handsome, troublesome, unforgettable man.

I groaned and covered my face with my palms. Could this really be happening to me?

Why, in the first night I've gone out, had I to encounter my shameful dirty secret with another woman? Had I been such a bad person in my past life that I needed to get punished this way?

"Ana, what is it?" Jessica insisted with a frown on her forehead. "Common, talk to me. Are you alright?"

The only response I managed was another groan and a shake of my head. She kept staring at me, concerned, and expectant, so I opened my fingers slightly and whispered. "That guy…" I didn't finish because I didn't know what to say exactly.

Jessica whipped her head around in a heart beat and then faced me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Oh my god," She breathed. "Is that guy you're ex-fiancé? Is he here enjoying his night with that skank? What a prick!"

I tried to shake my head once more but she was too worked up to notice my gesture.

"I'm going there right now! Who does he thinks he is? He's an asshole that's what! And I'm going to tell it right to his face." She prepared to get up but I managed to grab her arm just in time.

God, it would be horrific if she went there and did that! It would only bring attention to me and that was the last thing I wanted right now. I sighed and pondered silently my options. Should I tell her the truth? That I had paid a man to have sex with me and that the man was right there dancing and twirling and flirting with another woman? Probably she was another client. Or worst, his girlfriend.

"No!" I exclaimed as firmly as I could. "That's not José."

Jessica quirked her eyebrow up and stared inquisitively at me. I still wasn't sure about the telling part but I liked hanging out with her. And she was truly earning my trust. Perhaps I should just believe in our friendship and say it once and for all. Plus I was trying to be unafraid and unashamed. I had to start somewhere.

"Then who is he?" She tried once more with a calmer tone.

"He's Grey. He works for _SilverKnights_ as an escort. A male escort." I dipped my head farther between my hands – if that was possible – just to prevent my friend from see the heat in my cheeks flaring up.

"Okay… And what does that have to do with you?"

"I hired him." I confessed as quickly as the air in my lungs allowed me to.

"Oh." She said. Then her eyes widen further and she let out a small gasp. "_Oh!_ Ana! You dirty little minx! When did you do that?"

"Just before I started to work at Allure."

"Oh my god! I didn't know you have it in you. So?" She was getting way excited than I imagined she'd be. It's like she was actually having fun with it, and not in a judgmental kind of way. I breathed in relief.

"So what?"

"How was it?" She prompted her elbows on the table leaning slightly forward.

"Un-fucking-believable." I admitted with a giggle.

"Oh, that sounds so dirty." Jessica's head whipped around again. This time she took longer analyzing the pair that still stood on the dancing-space, completely oblivious to our conversation. "He's really hot. I mean _smoking_ hot. His face looks familiar though."

"I served him at Allure once. Perhaps he went there before as well."

"Perhaps," She agreed still ogling the man. I didn't blame her for that, I'd be ogling him too if I didn't felt so ashamed and jealous.

It's not that I had any kind of claim over him. Entertaining me had been his job. I had paid and he had delivered. Simple as that. No feelings should be involved on either part. And so far I've managed just fine with that notion, but now, seeing him with another woman made my blood boil.

Grey had been the turning point in my life. The first rash decision I've made. The first time I'd felt truly desired. The best sex I've ever had.

I wanted to keep that memories bottled up in my mind. I wanted them to be clean and perfect and naughty. But now I was having this visual of what it really had been like, a cold business transaction, and it was shattering my fantasies apart.

Was it asking too much to not want to see your dream-man having the time of his life with other person? I knew he wasn't mine to claim, but couldn't he avoid flaunting his other partners at my face?

"Oh god," I breathed finally releasing my flushed face from my sweaty hands. "I've never sank so low."

Jessica turned towards me again. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes as if her question was too obvious. And it was, for me, at least. "I've paid a man to have sex with me. That's really bordering on desperate."

My friend didn't seem fazed by my confession and she only laughed and took a sip of her drink. "What's wrong with that? I mean, I obviously don't think you need to pay anyone to get down and dirty with you, but male escorts are supposed to be experts in the matter. It's supposed to be one of a kind, earth-shaking, experience."

I smiled, a weight lifted from my shoulders, only Jessica would see the positive side on that and embrace it with no problem. "I suppose. In reality it feels just like prostitution. Only more expensive."

My fiery-haired friend laughed very loudly at that and I couldn't help but join in. I was truly glad to have encountered her along the way. It felt like she just belonged in my new life perfectly.

"Do you want to go away though?" She asked after our guffaws died down.

"Why?"

"Because he's with Miss Fake Double D's." She had a look of pure empathy and concern on her face as if she understood perfectly what I was feeling. Perhaps she did and that was what made me decide we _wouldn't_ go away from the club. Jessica had been wishing to come here and have fun for quite a while and now that we managed to accomplish that I wouldn't ruin the night.

Chicks before dicks. I guess. Or something like that.

The point was that I wouldn't ruin my friend's fun over some guy that happens to be with another woman. Some guy that shouldn't meant nothing for me.

Plus it wasn't even his fault really. He just did his job. I couldn't blame him for being mighty good at it.

"No," I shook my head and tried to appear confident in my decision. "I mean, it's not like I'm enjoying seeing him with other girl, but it's his job and I've only to…"

"Rip the skank's extensions off her head?" Jessica interrupted finishing my sentence with a wicked expression on her face.

That made me giggle too. "That would be funny." I agreed solemnly. "But I really just want to ignore them all together. We're here to enjoy ourselves."

Jessica stamped her hand on the table and grinned widely. "That's my girl!" She beamed. "You're absolutely right. We aren't going anywhere. We're staying right here and showing that freaking escort knight what he's missing out!"

I wasn't so sure about the last part. I was on total agreement with having fun and not going anywhere else but I meant it when I said I wanted to _ignore_ Grey and his date.

Apparently, though, my friend had others ideas because before I could even stop her, she stormed off to the bar and came back with a tray full of shots.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," I hesitated when she handled me three single shots of tequila.

"Oh, common babe! Where's that girl that hired a damned male prostitute to care for her needs?" Jessica argued back with a stern face. "I want to meet her. I think she fucking rocks and she just needs a little encouragement to come out of her shell a little more."

Her eyes told me she was telling the absolute truth and deep down I was glad. She was right. I needed to be coaxed out off my self-consciousness more. And wasn't I just thinking, earlier in the night, how far I've come from library mouse to rash decision maker? And how good it felt to be free?

I didn't answer, instead I completely ignored the lime and the salt on the table, and drowned the first shot without warning. I let out a little yelp of excitement when I finished and a powerful truly satisfied grin split my face in two.

"You're right." I confessed and then it was shot after shot, lick after lick, suck after suck.

The night started to get very entertaining after that. We talked and laughed and shared jokes and observed others and I was having the most fun I'd remember in years. But after too many drinks my bladder couldn't take it anymore.

I got up a bit too dizzy and made my way to the bathroom with shaky, uncertain steps. I was just entering the private hallway that gave me access to it when I bumped into something incredibly hard. I fell flat on the ground. My heels didn't provide me enough security to keep my balance on and my vision was already too blurry to make anything out. I couldn't be sure if the hard thing I've smashed against had appeared out of nowhere or had already been there.

"I'm sorry." Someone told me. Apparently I'd bumped into a person. A male. And guess my luck? _Exactly_.

"Ana?" I heard him ask after a while.

"Oh god," I breathed still sprawled on the floor. Neither my position nor my state were very elegant but seeing as Grey was staying just inches away from me, I'd rather be on the ground than looking into his perfectly sculpted and sinful features. My heart wouldn't survive at that.

I cursed mentally and avoid lifting my gaze at all costs.

Unfortunately it seemed as if he wasn't about to let me stay put on the floor, and before I knew it, I had his arms around my waist pulling up and straight into his rocked-hard chest.

_Damn. I was so fucked. _


End file.
